The Wrong Love Poison
by lightningklass
Summary: Apa yang akan N lakukan ketika ia salah memasukkan ramuan yang ia dapatkan dari seorang wanita misterius? / VIXX KEO, NAVI, slight!HYUKBIN / T / 5TH (FINAL) CHAPTER UPDATED! Happy Reading
1. Prolog

**Title :** The Wrong Love Poison

 **Cast :** VIXX - N, Leo, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, Hyuk

 **Pairing :** Keo, Navi, slight!Hyukbin

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, drama, mystery

 **Lenght :** 5 Chapters

* * *

 **~ THE WRONG LOVE POISON ~**

N tahu dengan jelas kalau Ken sangat menyukai Leo. Siapapun tahu itu dari cara Ken mendekati Leo. N bisa terima itu. Tapi yang menyakitkan adalah mengetahui bahwa Leo juga diam-diam membalas perasaan Ken, meski mereka tak saling mengetahui. Ya, N juga menyimpan perasaan pada Leo. Hanya saja, ia tak mau menyakiti hati Ken.

Lalu apa yang akan N lakukan ketika ia salah memasukkan ramuan yang ia dapatkan dari seorang wanita misterius? Dan bagaimana reaksi sang _leader_ ketika Ravi mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, pada saat ia berpikir semua sudah makin kacau?

.

.

.

 _"Cara kerjanya mudah. Tinggal masukkan ini ke minuman orang yang kau sukai. Dan dia akan selamanya jadi milikmu."_  
.

.

.  
 _"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin N_ hyung _bersamaku."_  
.

.

.  
 _"Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres di sini."_

* * *

 **A/N:** _so_... ini fanfic lama (lagi-lagi) yang _author_ ngebet banget pengen _post_ di FFN. Karena fanfic ini lumayan berhasil di AFF, tapi nggak tahu di sini. keke... Dan FF ini mengalami lumayan banyak perubahan dari awalnya, makanya agak ragu juga sih mau nge- _post_ di sini.

Tapi semoga kalian suka! _Happy reading ^^_


	2. Chapter 1 : Jealousy

**Title** : The Wrong Love Poison

 **Cast** : VIXX - N, Leo, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, Hyuk

 **Pairing** : Keo, Navi, slight!Hyukbin

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance, drama, mystery

 **Chapter** : 1/5

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**

 **=Jealousy=**

Pagi di _dorm_ VIXX seperti biasa. Hanya terdengar suara adukkan secangkir kopi dari _manager_ yang memang sudah bersiap untuk pergi entah kemana. Selagi yang lain masih tertidur pulas.

"Ng? _Manager hyung_?" ujar N yang baru saja keluar dari kamar sambil masih mengusap-usap mata kantuknya.

"Oh. Pagi Hakyeon- _ah_.."

"Pagi.."

N lalu beranjak mengambil segelas air putih, dan langsung meneguknya habis. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa _manager_ memakai pakaian yang rapi, dan ada koper di dekat pintu leluar.

"Kau mau pergi, _hyung_?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang. Aku ada acara keluarga selama beberapa hari di luar kota. Mungkin aku baru akan pulang 5 hari ke depan. Tolong kau jaga _dongsaeng_ -mu, ya." Ujar _manager_ sambil membenahi kembali barang-barangnya.

"Cih. Terlalu mendadak." Gerutu N. "Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Sekarang. Sudah, ya? Aku takut ketinggalan kereta. _Annyeong_ , Hakyeon- _ah_!"

" _Ne_. Hati-hati di jalan, _hyung!"_

 _Manager_ -pun keluar dari _dorm_.

Hakyeon menghela nafas sebelum menutup pintu. Sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan _manager_ yang terkadang memang pelupa. Dan akhirnya, semua harus dilakukan mendadak. Tapi dia memaklumi. _Manager_ juga pasti lelah mengatur semua urusan 6 remaja yang terkadang susah diatur. Hyuk yang sering merengek minta ini-itu. Ken yang sering tiba-tiba berisik tanpa alasan. Ravi yang sangat susah untuk dibangunkan. Leo yang hanya diam bila ditanya atau dimintai sesuatu. Hongbin yang setiap hari hanya berkutat dengan _gadget_ atau _SLR_ -nya. Dan N sendiri yang terkadang suka seenaknya memerintah atau memutuskan sesuatu tanpa persetujuan manager.

Adakalanya N merasa kasihan pada pria itu. Dan mungkin liburan 5 hari, bisa sedikit membebaskan _manager_ -nya dari beban.

.

.

.

.

.

N beranjak kembali ke kamar, setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk _dongsaeng_ -nya. Seperti biasa, Leo dan Hyuk yang pertama ia bangunkan. Karena paling mudah memang membangunkan kedua orang ini. Selanjutnya Hongbin, lalu Ken. Barulah terakhir Ravi yang tidur sendirian di ruang pakaian.

"Wonsik- _ah_.. _Palli ireona_.."

Tak ada jawaban.

" _Ya_! Bangun, Ravi!"

Bukannya bangun, tangan Ravi malah tak sengaja menghempas bahu N. N yang saat itu juga sebetulnya masih lemas pun jatuh. Sedikit meringis karena jatuh di atas Ravi. Dan ketika membuka mata, Ia sadar jarak antara wajah mereka tak begitu jauh. Cukup dekat untuk merasakan hembusan nafas yang keluar dari hidung Ravi. Tak ada yang aneh bagi N, karena memang tak ada apa-apa antara dia dan Ravi. Tapi entah kenapa, Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Ravi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, hyung. Cepatlah menjauh. Aku sulit bernafas kalau kau terus ada di atasku." Suara Ravi terdengar, meski sang _rapper_ belum terlihat membuka matanya.

N sedikit kaget, kemudian langsung menjauh dari tubuh Ravi.

"Maaf." Gumamnya pelan. Diperhatikannya Ravi yang tengah mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Kau tak melakukan kesalahan, kan?"

N memutar bola matanya.

"Cepat bangun. Sikat gigi dan cuci mukamu. Semua sudah menunggu untuk sarapan. Setelah itu berangkat ke kantor manajemen untuk latihan." Ucap N sembari beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu. Tapi kemudian berbalik. " _Manager_ tidak ada di _dorm_ selama 5 hari. Tolong urus Hongbin dan Hyuk... Biar aku yang mengatur Leo dan Ken."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau yang paling dewasa di antara _dongsaeng_ _line_. Kumohon, Ravi.. Aku tak mungkin bisa mengurus kalian semua tanpa _manager_. Aku percaya padamu."

Ravi merasakan wajahnya memanas. Namun ia tetap mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Terima kasih." Ucap N lembut sambil tersenyum. Kemudian langsung beranjak keluar dari 'kamar' Ravi.

Oh, betapa Ravi mengagumi senyuman itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuk! Hongbin! Sampai kapan kalian mau main-main?! Cepat sarapan, lalu bersiap!" Teriak Ravi, mulai menjalankan tugasnya.

"Aku tidak lapar!" Ucap Hyuk sambil masih asyik dengan _game_ di _iTouch_ -nya.

"Lapar atau tidak lapar, kau harus sarapan! Kau tidak mau pingsan saat sedang latihan, kan?!"

Tak ada jawaban dari Hyuk. _Maknae_ itu malah makin asyik dengan _game_ -nya. Ravi menghela nafas singkat. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Hongbin yang berlalu begitu saja di sampingnya. Di tangan sang _visual_ , terdapat _SLR_ kesayangannya. Ravi kemudian merebut benda itu.

" _Ya_! Kembalikan _SLR_ -ku!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau beranjak sarapan!"

Hongbin mencoba meraih _SLR_ -nya, namun Ravi mengangkat lebih tinggi lagi.

" _Ya_! Kenapa kau belagak seperti _leader_?! Jangan mentang-mentang _manager_ tidak ada, kau jadi seenaknya!"

"Justru _manager_ yang memintaku untuk mengurusmu dan _maknae_!"

" _Geotjimal_! Kembalikaaan!"  
.

.

 **-Sementara itu-**

"Taekwoonnie _hyung_! Kau mau aku suapi? Buka mulutmu! Aaaa~"

Ken membuka mulutnya, mengisyaratkan Leo untuk juga membuka mulutnya. Leo dengan malas membuka mulutnya, dan Ken dengan bangga memasukkan sendok penuh nasi dan lauk ke mulut _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

N yang duduk di depannya memperhatikan keduanya. N tahu, meski Leo bersikap dingin dalam membalas perlakuan Ken padanya, Leo senang. Ya, N tahu kalau Ken dan Leo saling menyukai. Terlihat jelas dari perlakuan Ken terhadap Leo. Mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi, dan selalu mencoba mengambil perhatian Leo hanya untuknya. Meski sekilas Leo terlihat kesal, tapi ia tak pernah menolak ataupun mencoba menjauhi Ken. Leo selalu menerima perlakuan Ken. Setidaknya itu yang dinamakan naif, bukan?

Kenapa N tahu? Karena N selalu memperhatikan Leo. Apapun yang _main vocal_ itu lakukan, N tahu apa yang ada di balik otak Leo. Begitu pun senyuman tipis yang Leo perlihatkan ketika Ken tengah ber- _aegyo_ ria di depan semua orang.

Kenapa N memperhatikan Leo? Mudah. N juga menyimpan perasaan pada Leo. Tapi tak pernah ia ungkapkan. Ia tak ingin menyakiti hati Ken, _dongsaeng_ -nya sendiri. Tapi terkadang hatinya yang tersakiti juga sudah tak kuat menahan rasa sakit. Ingin rasanya N menarik Leo menjauh dari Ken. Sejauh mungkin, hingga mereka tak bisa melihat satu sama lain lagi.

Tapi N tak pernah bisa melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Enam jam mereka habiskan di ruang _practice_. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali musik berputar di ruangan tersebut. Sudah tak terhitung pula berapa botol air mineral yang dihabiskan oleh setiap _member_. Semua itu mereka lakukan untuk meningkatkan kualitas bakat mereka, dan demi kesenangan _fans_.

"Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini." Ucap sang _leader_.

"Aaa... Akhirnya!" Keluh Hyuk dan Hongbin. Keduanya langsung jatuh lemas ke lantai ketika musik berhenti.

"Aku bisa gila karena perut ini.." Ucap Hongbin, diiringi anggukan dari Hyuk.

"Siapa yang tadi pagi memilih untuk tidak sarapan hanya karena _SLR_ dan _iTouch_ -nya aku sembunyikan?" Sindir Ravi sembari duduk bersandar di tembok dekat Hongbin dan Hyuk tergeletak.

"Setidaknya kami tidak pingsan seperti yang tadi pagi kau katakan." Hyuk me- _mehrong_ -kan lidahnya pada Ravi.

" _Ne_. Dan Kau berjanji akan mengembalikannya setelah pulang dari sini." Tagih Hongbin.

"Kalau aku masih ingat di mana aku sembunyikan barang-barang itu."

"YAA!"

"Haha! Sudah, sudah.. Jadi kalian lapar? Kalau begitu biar aku belikan makanan untuk kalian." Ucap N, sembari mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Mencari dompetnya.

"Yeeyy! Traktiran dari N _hyung_!" Ucap Hongbin dan Hyuk girang, tanpa beranjak dari posisi mereka.

"Perlu aku temani, _hyung_?" Ravi menawarkan diri.

Namun N menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau pasti lelah, kan? Biar aku saja."

 _"Aku tahu kau pasti juga lelah."_ gumam Ravi dalam hatinya. Tapi senyuman N membuatnya tak bisa membantah lagi, dan membiarkan sang _leader_ melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

N berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Di dekat sana, ia melihat pemandangan yang sungguh tidak ingin ia lihat. Leo dan Ken. Berduaan. Saling berbagi _earphone_. Kepala Ken tergeletak di bahu Leo. Keduanya menutup mata. Keduanya pun tersenyum. N bisa tahu apa yang mereka dengarkan. Itu pasti potongan lagu yang mereka _cover_ bersama.

N kemudian membayangkan bila ialah _main vocal_ kedua setelah Leo. Mungkin ia yang berada di samping Leo saat ini. Mendengarkan suara mereka berdua menyatu. Tapi keterbatasan memang penghalang dalam _group_ ini. N memang tidak memiliki suara seindah Ken maupun Leo. Padahal dengan menjadi _main vocal_ , mereka bisa lebih sering latihan bersama. Seperti Leo dan Ken saat ini.

Helaan nafas yang lumayan panjang keluar dari mulut N. Ketika ia baru saja siap melangkah, Ken memanggilnya.

" _Eo_? N _hyung_ mau kemana?"

"Eh? A- aku.." N melirik Leo. Tapi langsung mengalihkan pandangan ketika Leo membuka mata, dan menatapnya juga penuh tanya. Seperti yang Ken lakukan. "Aku mau keluar membeli makanan. Hongbin dan Hyuk kelaparan karena sejak pagi belum makan. Lagi pula ini sudah pukul 2 siang, kalian juga pasti lapar, kan?"

"Mau aku suruh Ravi untuk ikut dengamu?" Ucap Leo tiba-tiba.

"Ah, ti- tidak perlu.. Dia sudah menawarkan diri tadi, tapi aku memang sedang butuh waktu sebentar untuk sendirian. Baiklah, aku pergi. Kalian tolong awasi para _dongsaeng_ ya? Kalau-kalau mereka bertengkar." N tersenyum kikuk, kemudian dengan cepat keluar dari _practice room_. Menghindari Leo dan Ken yang kini kebingungan dengan tingkahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N** : _Okaay, that was the first chapter? What do you think guys?_

Oh ya, _author_ mau minta pendapat aja. Kalian mau HyukBin di cerita ini siapa yang uke? _Author_ bingung memutuskan nih... Jujur, kalo _author_ lebih pengen Bin yang uke :p Tapi Hyuk juga nggak masalah sih... Tapi tergantung _reader_ aja deh, kita _vote_ lewat review ya.

 _Criticsms are allowed as long you guys are not rude! Thanks, and please wait for the next chapter_ ;)


	3. Chapter 2 : Wrong Target

**Title** : The Wrong Love Poison

 **Cast** : VIXX - N, Leo, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, Hyuk

 **Pairing** : Keo, Navi, slight!Hyukbin

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance, drama, mystery

 **Chapter** : 2/5

* * *

 **CHAPTER II**

 **~Wrong Target~**

Sudah sekitar 20 menit N berada di luar gedung manajemen. Masih dengan niat baiknya untuk mentraktir _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ -nya yang kelaparan ( _read_ : Hongbin dan Hyuk).

Tapi di otaknya masih terngiang di saat Ken dan Leo berduaan. Kalau saja saat itu ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kecemburuannya, mungkin Ken sudah babak belur di sana. Dan Leo. Leo pasti tidak akan suka bila N melakukan hal itu pada... Orang yang ia suka. Yah, itu salah satu alasan kenapa N tidak pernah bertingkah yang tidak-tidak pada Ken. Semua agar Leo tidak makin membencinya.

Langkah kaki pria yang berkulit gelap-bila dibandingkan dengan pemuda Korea lainnya-ini terasa berat ketika baru saja keluar dari sebuah minimarket. Di tangannya juga sudah ada satu kantung makanan yang sebelumnya ia beli di sebuah kedai siap saji. Sedangkan kantung yang berlabelkan minimarket yang baru saja ia datangi tadi ada di tangan yang lain. Kantung itu berisi beberapa kaleng dan botol minuman. Sesuai kesukaan setiap _member_.

N menghela nafas panjang. Namun baru saja kakinya hendak melangkah, ia dengar seorang wanita bersuara.

"Helaan nafasmu cukup panjang. Kau pasti sedang dalam keadaan bimbang."

N menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita bersandar pada kaca minimarket tersebut. Dia mengenakan _coat_ hitam yang panjang sampai pahanya. Celana _jeans_ -nya pun berwarna hitam legam, sama dengan sepatu _boot_ -nya. Rambutnya ikal dan panjang sebahu. Dan pandangannya lurus menatap entah ke mana. Yang pasti, ia tidak sedang menatap N, meski pria itulah yang sedang ia ajak bicara.

"S- siapa kau?"

"Dari pandanganmu, aku tahu. Kau sedang menyukai seseorang yang diam-diam saling suka dengan orang lain. Tapi kau tidak bisa menghentikan mereka, karena kau menyayangi keduanya. Apa aku benar?" Tanya wanita itu, sambil melirik ke arah N tanpa mengubah posisi awalnya.

"Hey, aku tanya kau siapa? Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang keadaanku saat ini?! Apa kau semacam _sasaeng fans_?"

"Aku tak tahu apa itu _sasaeng fans_ yang kau maksudkan. Aku juga tak mengenal siapa dirimu. Tapi yang aku tahu, semua yang aku jelaskan tadi itu benar."

"Eh?"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil sambil menyeringai. Ia lalu beranjak mendekati N, sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kecil dari _coat_ yang ia kenakan. Kantung itu ia genggam tepat di depan wajah N.

"A- apa itu?" Tanya N kebingungan.

"Kau bisa merebut orang yang kau sukai itu dari orang lain. Dia akan langsung jatuh hati kepadamu. Tak mau jauh darimu, dan ingin kau selalu bersamanya."

N merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia membayangkan kalau Leo selalu berasamanya. Perlahan, N mengambil kantung itu dan membukanya. Kebingungan langsung terlihat di wajahnya.

"Bubuk apa ini?"

"Cara kerjanya mudah. Tinggal masukkan ke minuman orang yang kau sukai. Dan dia akan selamanya jadi milikmu."

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan perasaan yang lain?"

"Rasa kasihan tidak lagi berguna bila kau memang mencintai seseorang. Karena setelahnya, kau akan terus bahagia, bukan? Jangan pedulikan perasaan yang lain."

Wanita itu sekali lagi menyeringai. Sedangkan N menatap kantung di tangannya. Apa ia benar-benar harus melakukan ini? Meracuni Leo dengan ramuan ini, agar mereka bisa selalu bersama. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ken? Apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau N menyakiti hati Ken? Apa benar N akan tetap bahagia setelahnya?  
Terlalu banyak kebimbangan di hati dan otak N.

"Untuk pertama ini, aku berikan gratis untukmu. Tapi kalau kau masih membutuhkannya, kau bisa membayar di dekat hutan sana. Di sana lah aku tinggal."

N terdiam sebentar.

"Ta- tapi- eh?" N mengangkat kepalanya. Namun wanita itu sudah ada di sana. "Kemana perginya?"

N menoleh kesana kemari, mencoba mencari sosok wanita itu. Tapi ia tak menemukannya. Matanya kemudian kembali terfokus pada kantung itu. N tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sekali lagi, ia menghela nafas. Kemudian memasukkan kantung itu ke saku jaketnya, dan berjalan menuju gedung manajemen. Ia akan memikirkannya lagi nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku kembali.."

"N hyung sudah kembali!"

Hongbin dan Hyuk langsung berhamburan ke arah N. N hanya tertawa kecil membayangkan betapa kelaparannya dua anak ini.

"Maaf, aku lama. Ini, makanannya. Kalian makanlah duluan. Aku akan urus minumannya."

" _NE_!"

N memberikan kantung plastik berisi kotak makanan pada Hyuk dan Hongbin. Kelima _member_ lain pun langsung membuat lingkaran dengan duduk di lantai. Sedangkan N berjalan menuju sebuah meja, dan memindahkan minuman-minuman itu ke gelas. Sang _leader_ memang tidak terlalu suka melihat member- _member_ -nya minum langsung dari botol atau kaleng kalau tidak dalam keadaan darurat. Kesannya jorok.

Setelah memindahkan minuman Leo ke gelas terakhir, ia mengeluarkan kantung yang tadi ia dapatkan dari wanita berpakaian serba hitam itu. Ia berpikir sejenak. Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Memaksa Leo untuk selalu bersama dengannya. Kemudian dengan ragu, N memasukkan bubuk itu ke gelas milik Leo, lalu mengaduknya rata.

" _Jaa_! Minuman datang! Aku beli sesuai kesukaan kalian masing-masing!" N memasuki lingkaran, dan duduk di antara Ken dan Hyuk. Semua terlihat senang karena akhirnya N datang. " _Cola_ untuk Ken dan Ravi. _Lemon tea_ untuk Hongbin, _mocca_ untuk Hyuk. _Orange juice_ milik Leo."

Ucap N sembari menyodorkan gelas-gelas itu pada setiap pemiliknya. Ia sedikit ragu ketika harus memberikan gelas itu pada Leo. Tapi justru akan terlihat mencurigakan kalau ia tak memberikannya pada Leo.

" _Gomawo_ , N _hyung_!" Ucap semuanya, kecuali Leo. Seperti biasa.

" _Ne_. Dan milikku... Banana milk!"

"Uwaa! Aku juga mau!" Ujar Hongbin.

" _ANIYA_! Aku tidak akan membaginya pada siapa pun!"

Semua tertawa sedangkan Hongbin terlihat cemberut. Semuanya kemudian melanjutkan makan. Belum ada yang menyentuh gelas masing-masing. Sedangkan N gemetaran memperhatikan Leo. Apa semua yang dikatakan wanita itu benar? Kalau Leo meminum minuman dengan bubuk itu, Leo akan langsung memperhatikannya?

Tunggu. Bagaimana kalau itu racun mematikan? Baru terpikirkan oleh N. Bagaimana kalau wanita tadi benar-benar _sasaeng fans_ yang gila, dan bubuk tadi adalah racun? Saat itu juga, N berpikir bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh.

Tapi entah kenapa, setengah hatinya masih berpikir bahwa kata-kata wanita itu memang akan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ken terlihat memegangi perutnya.

"Ken- _ah_? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Leo yang pertama kali menyadari gerak-gerik aneh Ken. Ia khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Perutku hanya sedikit sakit." Jawab Ken, sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"EH? Kalau begitu seharusnya aku tidak membelikanmu _cola_ tadi." sesal N.

"Ken, _hyung_! Tukar dengan minumanku saja?!"

"Ravi, bodoh! Tak ada bedanya kalau Ken _hyung_ tukaran minuman denganmu!" Ucap Hongbin sembari menimpuk kepala Ravi dengan sumpitnya. Ravi hanya meringis.

"Hey, kalau mau bertengkar, tolong lihat kondisi!" bentak Leo, membungkam mulut 93 _line_ itu. "Ken. Lebih baik kau tukar minum saja denganku. _Ne_?"

N yang terkejut mendengar usul Leo tersebut.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak mau perutmu makin sakit, kan?" Ken mengangguk sekilas. Leo tersenyum, kemudian memberikan gelasnya pada Ken.

"Tu- Tunggu!" Semua mata langsung tertuju pada N. "K- Ken, kau minum punyaku saja."

"Tadi _hyung_ bilang tidak akan memberikannya pada siapapun." Ucap Hyuk dengan niatan hanya bercanda. Tapi justru membuat N makin panik.

"Ng.. Anu.. Itu-"

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aku bisa minum apa saja, kecuali _cola_. Setidaknya saat ini." Ken memberi senyuman pada N. N-pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ken akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti makan karena merasa perutnya makin tak nyaman. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan minumannya. N memperhatikan Ken dengan takut. Sampai saat ini, ia masih tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Apapun itu, N tahu semua akan berakhir buruk, dan tak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Setelah menghabiskan segelas _orange juice_ , kini tangan Ken berpindah untuk menggenggam kepalanya.

"Ken? Kau kenapa lagi?" Tanya Leo.

"Entahlah. Kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali."

Sedetik setelah Ken berbicara, ia langsung tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya hampir jatuh menghempas lantai, tapi untunglah Leo berhasil menahannya.

"Ken? Kau tidak apa-apa?! Ken! Bangunlah!"

"Ken _hyung_!" Para _dongsaeng_ mulai panik.

Sedangkan N.. Panik, takut, semuanya bercampur jadi satu di otaknya. N tak tahu apa-apa, dan ia merasa bodoh. Bodoh karena mempercayai wanita itu.

"Aku akan bawa Ken ke rumah sakit naik taksi." Ucap Leo, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berusaha menggendong Ken.

"A- aku ikut!" Leo hanya mengangguk pelan ketika N ikut berdiri. _Main vocal_ itu kemudian membawa Ken keluar dari gedung manajemen. "Kalian bertiga. Tolong bereskan semua yang ada di sini. Dan setelah itu kalian kembali ke _dorm_ , oke? Aku akan mengabari kalian nanti."

Komando N langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari ketiga _dongsaeng_. Ia pun segera mengejar Leo keluar dari gedung manajemen.

.

.

.

.

.

N dan Leo masih di sana. Di rumah sakit, di mana Ken belum juga sadar. Ravi, Hongbin, dan Hyuk sudah pulang ke _dorm_ dengan taksi, karena sudah larut malam.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Kurasa dia hanya terlalu lelah." Ucap dokter pada N di depan pintu kamar Ken. Sedangkan Leo di dalam, terus mengawasi Ken.

"Be- benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan lambungnya? Apa ada racun di sana?" Tanya N panik. Ia ingin memastikan apa yang ia masukkan ke dalam minuman itu benar-benar bukan racun.

Sang dokter menepuk pundak N. "Tenanglah. Dia baik-baik saja. Tak ada sesuatu yang aneh masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia hanya terlalu lelah karena aktivitasnya."

N pun mau tak mau mempercayai kata-kata sang dokter. "Ba- baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke ruanganku. Lebih baik sekarang kau juga beristirahat."

N mengangguk pelan, sedangkan sang dokter tersenyum, dan langsung beranjak pergi. N menghela nafas. Perlahan ia menoleh, mengintip keadaan di dalam ruangan lewat jendela kecil di pintu. Ia lihat Ken masih terbaring di kasur, belum juga sadarkan diri. Dan Leo yang duduk di kursi di sebelah kasur Ken. Meski N hanya bisa melihat punggung Leo dari sana, N tahu kalau pria itu tengah sangat khawatir. Dan N sendirilah yang membuatnya merasa sangat khawatir seperti saat ini. Ya, ini semua salahnya. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan _leader_ saat ini.

Merasa tak ingin mengganggu Leo, N memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bangku yang ada di koridor. Ia pun terlelap di sana, dengan semua perasaan bersalahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Leo terus menatap Ken, tanpa mempedulikan rasa kantuknya. Ia tak tahu dan tak peduli jam berapa sakarang. Ia hanya ingin menyaksikan Ken bila bangun nanti. Leo tak ingin ketika Ken terbangun, ia tak ada. Leo terus menunggu dan menunggu.

Mata Leo hampir tertutup, ketika tiba-tiba ia rasakan tangan Ken yang ia genggam sedari tadi, bergerak. Langsung ia mengangkat kepalanya sendiri, dan menatap Ken yang terlihat gelisah dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Jaehwan- _ah_? Jaehwan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Salah satu tangan Leo meraih kepala Ken dan mengelusnya. Berharap itu bisa sedikit menenangkannya.

Perlahan, Ken membuka mata. Mulai terlihat senyuman di bibir Leo, dan langsung memeluk tubuh Ken yang tak memberikan respon apa pun. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan baru sadar kalau N tak ada di dalam ruangan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan panggilkan Hakyeon." Leo langsung berlari keluar dari kamar,  
setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menoleh ke segala arah, dan menemukan N tertidur di salah satu bangku dekat sana. Leo pun mendekati N dan membangunkannya.

"Hakyeon! Hakyeon, bangunlah!"

"Taekwoon? Ada apa?" Tanya N masih dengan kantuknya.

"Jaehwan sudah sadar!"

Mendengar kalimat Leo, N langsung beranjak dari bangku itu dan berlari ke kamar Ken. Sebenarnya ia agak takut untuk bertemu dengan Ken. Tapi sebagai _leader_ , ia harus memastikan apa _member_ -nya baik-baik saja.  
Ken menoleh ketika mendengar pintu terbuka kembali. Kini yang ia lihat adalah N tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Terlihat N tersenyum sangat Lega. Di belakangnya ada Leo.

"Ken. Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." N terseyum pada Ken.

Ken memperhatikan senyuman N. Setelah itu, terlihat wajah ketakutan Ken. Bahkan ia kini menangis. Segera ia memeluk sang _leader_. Pelukannya begitu erat, dan membuat N kebingungan. Kenapa Ken memeluknya? Kenapa bukan Leo? Apa karena N seorang leader, jadi Ken merasa lebih tenang dengan memeluk N? Tapi yang ia sukai adalah Leo, bukan?

"Ken.. Kenapa-"

"N _hyung_ , kau ke mana saja? Aku takut.. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Mata N membulat. Sama seperti Leo. Rengekan Ken membuat keduanya bingung. Baru kali ini Ken meminta untuk bersama N. Biasanya, apapun yang terjadi, Ken akan selalu meminta Leo untuk menemaninya.

"Tapi Ken, ada Leo di sini yang menemanimu sejak tadi."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin N _hyung_ bersamaku." N menoleh ke arah Leo, masih dalam pelukan. Terlihat Leo mencoba menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya dengan melihat ke arah lain. Lalu Ken melepas pelukannya dengan N, membuat N kembali menatapnya.

"Kumohon, jangan jauh dariku, _hyung_."

Ken tersenyum tipis, dengan air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. N mau tak mau balas tersenyum. Lalu ia dengar suara bantingan pintu. Leo keluar dari ruangan itu.

 _Oh, Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hai! Gimana _chapter_ 2? _I hope you enjoyed it_!

Ah, ya. Mau ngomongin masalah _vote_ HyukBin kemaren nih... Hasilnya cuma beda satu _vote_! Dan yang menang sebagai uke adalah... dung dung dung dung *suara drum* HAN SANGHYUK! _Chukhae_! (?)

Buat yang _vote_ Hongbin, jangan berkecil hati ya... Mungkin suatu saat nanti _author_ akan bikin FF Hyukbin hehe ;p

Dan btw, kisah Hyukbin ada di _chapter_ 3\. _so please wait_ ^^

 _Okay, please wait for the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! Criticisms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude! See ya ^^_


	4. Chapter 3 : Maknaes' Survey

**Title** : The Wrong Love Poison

 **Cast** : VIXX - N, Leo, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, Hyuk

 **Pairing** : Keo, Navi, slight!Hyukbin

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance, drama, mystery

 **Chapter** : 3/5

 **A/N** : Maaf, _chapter_ ini bakal pendek banget. _But i hope you'll still like it. Enjoy_ ^^

* * *

 **CHAPTER III**

 **^Maknaes' Survey^**

Dua hari berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Dan dua hari pula, tak terlihat Ken di samping Leo. Pria berhidung besar itu tak pula mempedulikan Leo tiap kali sang _main vocal_ menyapanya.

Tak berbeda sikap Leo kepada N. Merasa orang terpenting baginya direbut, ia tak mau menganggap sang _leader_ di sana. Di samping Ken yang tak mau lepas darinya. Sang _main vocal_ berpredikat ' _chic_ ' itu tak mau mempedulikan N tiap kali sang _leader_ berbicara padanya.

Ken. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, semua hanya tentang N. Ken tak mau berpisah dengan N sejak kejadian itu. Sama halnya seperti yang Ken lakukan pada Leo sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

Tak ada yang tahu mengapa Ken bertingkah seperti itu. Bermanja-manja kepada sang _leader_ setiap menit, bahkan setiap detik. Kecuali N yang secara tak langsung adalah penyebab semua ini. Dengan racun itu.

Ketiga _dongsaeng_ pun menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi. Tapi mereka berpura-pura tak tahu, tak ingin membuat keadaan menjadi runyam.

Meski melihat Ken selalu bersama orang yang ia sukai, tapi Ravi tak pernah merasa cemburu. Karena ia tahu, Ken tidak benar-benar tertarik pada N. Ravi tahu ada yang salah di sini, meski tak tahu asal-muasal perubahan sikap Ken. Ken yang kini mengacuhkan Leo.

Bertingkah seolah detektif, kedua _maknae_ -Hongbin dan Hyuk-terus menganalisis semua yang Ken lakukan.

 _Bisa saja Ken_ hyung _melakukan itu sengaja agar Leo_ hyung _cemburu._

 _Atau mungkin Ken_ hyung _memang sudah menyerah dalam mengejar cintanya pada Leo_ hyung _yang tak terbalaskan (karena Leo seperti tak pernah mengindahkan apa yang Ken lakukan), dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpaling pada N_ hyung.

Setidaknya itulah pikiran-pikiran iseng plus kekanak-kanakkan yang muncul di otak keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari memperhatikan Ken, tak ada yang mereka dapatkan selain kebiasaan Ken yang memang terkenal manja, suka merengek, dan suka ber- _aegyo_ ria. Hanya saja kali ini, korbannya tak sama.

 **-Maknaes' Survey-**

1\. Analisis ini mereka mulai dari bagaimana Ken bertingkah di depan sang _leader_. Bertingkah seakan N adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini selain dirinya. Kemana pun N pergi, Ken pasti mengikuti. Sekali ia temukan N beranjak dari sampingnya, kalimat "Kau mau ke mana _hyung?"_ selalu terlontar dari mulutnya, seolah N akan meninggalkanya selamanya. Dan pada akhirnya, N terpaksa menunda niatnya untuk pergi ke tempat yang awalnya ia tuju.

2\. Bagaimana Ken selalu berusaha agar sang _leader_ meperhatikannya. Seperti kucing yang selalu bertingkah lucu di depan majikan atau bahkan teman-teman majikannya. Mencoba menjadi yang terbaik di depan _leader_. Sebagai contoh, ketika di _practice room_. Seusainya mereka berlatih, Ken akan segera memeluk lengan N dan bertanya, " _Hyung_ , bagaimana gerakanku tadi? Sudah benar, kan? Aku hebat, kan?" Dan N hanya bisa mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

3\. Tak mau berpisah dengan N. Ini yang paling sulit bagi N. Ke mana pun N pergi, pria kelahiran tahun 92 itu akan selalu ada di sampingnya atau paling tidak di belakangnya. Ken akan menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi selagi N di dalam dengan 'urusannya', dan kembali menggelayut di lengan sang _leader_ ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak hanya itu, Ken sampai memaksa bertukar tempat dengan Hyuk yang tidur di samping N. Hyuk kini mau tak mau tidur di samping Leo-salah satu _hyung_ yang paling ia takuti.

Dengan begitu, sudah jelas.

 **Posisi Leo _hyung_ telah tergeser oleh N _hyung._**

Setidaknya itu yang bisa Hongbin dan Hyuk simpulkan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku masih tak mengerti dengan ini semua." Gumam Hongbin sambil melempar tubuh ke sofa.  
Hyuk yang sedari tadi sudah berada di sofa itu sembari memainkan _gadget_ -nya, menoleh. Merasa _hyung_ -nya itu berbicara padanya karena tak ada siapa-siapa di _dorm_ saat itu, sang _maknae_ melontarkan pertanyaan singkat.

"Apa?"

"Ken _hyung_.." Jawaban singkat dari Hongbin hanya terbalas oleh anggukan Hyuk yang kini kembali fokus pada _game_ di _iTouch_ -nya. "Sejak kejadian Ken _hyung_ pingsan di _practice room_ , dia selalu menempel pada N _hyung_."

"Kau benar, _hyung_." Ucap Hyuk singkat sebelum mematikan _gadget_ -nya, dan menyandarkan kepala di sandaran sofa. "Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh. Ken _hyung_ tidak pernah menyukai N _hyung_ , kan?"

Hongbin hanya mengangguk. Keadaan hening sesaat, sebelum terdengar suara helaan nafas yang lumayan panjang dari Hyuk.

"Aku hanya kasihan dengan Leo _hyung_.."

Hongbin menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung. "Leo _hyung_?"

"Coba berpikir selayaknya kau dalam posisi Leo _hyung_. Kau yang sebelumnya selalu bersama Ken _hyung_. Apa perasaanmu, setelah tiba-tiba Ken _hyung_ seperti melupakanmu dan kini tidak pernah mengacuhkanmu?"  
Hongbin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, memikirkan bila ia adalah Leo.

"Kalau aku adalah Leo _hyung,_ aku akan merasa senang. Kau tahu, kan, Leo _hyung_ itu tidak suka dengan hal berisik. Dan kalau hal berisik-yang disebut dengan Ken _hyung_ -itu pergi, tentu dia sangat merasa tenang." Jawab Hongbin dengan polosnya.

Hyuk memukul lengan kekar Hongbin setelah mendengar jawaban sang _visual_ itu. Hongbin sendiri pun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

" _Hyung babo._ Memang _hyung_ pikir alasan apa yang membuat Leo _hyung_ mau tak mau mengikuti Ken _hyung_ ke mana pun dia minta? Selalu memberikan apa pun yang Ken _hyung_ mau?" Nada bicara Hyuk mulai terdengar kesal.

"Mungkin agar Ken _hyung_ diam dan berhenti merengek?"

Sang _maknae_ kini hanya menepuk keningnya sendiri, kemudian terdiam. Membiarkan sang _visual_ berpikir, dan memikirkan bagaimana cara menjelaskan masalah ini pada Hongbin.

"Tunggu! Apa mungkin Leo _hyung_ -"

"Bagus, kalau _hyung_ sudah menyadarinya." Kalimat Hyuk terdengar dingin, membuat lelaki yang tadinya berwajah terkejut, kini kebingungan.

"Hyuk- _ah_. Kenapa kau terlihat kesal?"

Hyuk tak menjawab. Sang _maknae_ itu malah beranjak meninggalkan sofa di mana ia dan _hyung_ -nya itu duduk sebelumnya. Meninggalkan sang _visual_ yang masih kebingungan dengan sikapnya.

Langkahnya cepat menuju kamar. Dan mulutnya bergumam pelan.

 _"Kalau_ hyung _tidak peka dengan perasaan_ hyung _yang lain, bagaimana kau akan tahu perasaanku?"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N** : Nyahaah! Bener kan, pendek banget? wkwk _Mian, author_ nggak tahu harus dibikin kayak apa biar lebih panjang. Sudah begini dari awal ya sudahlah begini jadinya (?)

 _Okay, thanks for reading and please review! Criticisms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude!_

 _Thank you, and please wait for the next chapter! See ya! ^^_


	5. Chapter 4 : Troubles

**Title** : The Wrong Love Poison

 **Cast** : VIXX - N, Leo, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, Hyuk

 **Pairing** : Keo, Navi, slight!Hyukbin

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance, drama, mystery

 **Chapter** : 4/5

* * *

 **CHAPTER IV**

 ***Troubles***

" _Hyung_! Kau mau ke mana?"

Ken melompat ke arah N ketika mendapati sang _leader_ keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapi.

"A- aku harus ke luar sebentar, Jaehwan. Kau di rumah saja, ya?" N menepuk kepala Ken dengan senyum paksa.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau ikut, _hyung_!"

"Tapi, Jaehwan-" N berhenti bicara ketika melihat Ken mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

 _"Bagaimana ini? Padahal aku berniat mendatangi rumah wanita itu. Tapi kalau Jaehwan ikut-"_

Kemudian terdengar suara helaan nafas dari N. Ken menoleh dan mendapati sang _leader_ tersenyum padanya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi pergi."

Ken kemudian tersenyum sangat lebar. N kembali menghela nafas ketika pria berambut hitam kecoklatan itu kini memeluk lengannya dengan sangat erat.

Keduanya kemudian duduk di sofa dengan Ken masih menempel di lengan N. N hanya tersenyum menyadari keimutan _dongsaeng_ -nya yang satu ini.

Tapi tetap. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari _dorm_ untuk mendatangi wanita itu, dan mencari tahu bagaimana cara mengakhiri ini semua.

Seketika ia merasa bersalah. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah bertindak bodoh dengan mencampuri minuman Leo dengan ramuan bodoh itu. Untuk apa ia melakukannya? Agar Leo bisa mencintainya? Lucu sekali. Lalu apa yang terjadi sekarang? Leo justru makin membencinya.

Bagaimana tidak? N terkesan telah merebut orang yang paling Leo cintai. Ken. Ken yang juga sebenarnya mencintai Leo. Lalu kenapa mereka tak pernah menyatakannya, sampai hari di mana N terhasut oleh iblis? Kenapa sampai saat itu mereka tak menyandang diri mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih? Lalu semua ini salah siapa? Ken? Leo?

Tidak.

Semua ini salahnya. _Cha Hakyeon._

"Hiks.."

" _Hyung_?" Ken mengangkat kepalanya, memastikan apa suara isak tangis tersebut benar-benar berasal dari orang di sampingnya. Dan benar saja. Terlihat air mata mengalir deras dari mata sang _leader_. " _Hyung_? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menangis?"

Ken mencoba menghapus aliran air mata di pipi N. Namun tak henti-hentinya air mata Hakyeon keluar dari matanya.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Bual N.

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau bohong. Katakan padaku, _hyung_."

"..."

"Hakyeon _hyung_.."

"Maafkan aku, Jaehwan. Maafkan aku."

Ken mengernyitkan keningnya. Tak mengerti apa maksud permintaan maaf dari _hyung_ -nya ini.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, _hyung_? Kau tak melakukan apapun, bukan?"

N menggeleng pelan. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Jaehwan. Kau tak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana semua ini terjadi. Kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi."

Suara N terdengar melemah. Ken benar-benar tak mengerti dengan kalimat N tadi. Apa yang terjadi? Tak ada yang terjadi.

Tapi yang paling Ken pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana membuat _hyung_ -nya berhenti menangis. Ken tak tega melihat N menangis tak henti seperti ini. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Itu yang ada di otaknya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Ken tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah N. N tersentak kaget dan menoleh. Kini ia sadari bahwa hidung mereka sudah menempel. N bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Ken di sana.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu terus menangis. Aku harus melakukannya."

Belum sempat N berucap, Ken kini menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir sang _leader_. N tak menyangka khasiat ramuan itu bisa sampai seperti ini. Ken sampai menciumnya seperti ini! Wanita itu pasti sudah gila.

N mencoba mendorong Ken menjauh. Tapi N tak pernah menyangka bahwa Ken bisa sekuat ini. Ia bahkan mendorong bahu N hingga pria itu kini dalam keadaan terbaring di sofa. Ken sangat kuat. Tak ada gunanya N mendorong. Jadi ia biarkan Ken memperdalam ciumannya. Meski dalam hatinya, ia tak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

 **Bruk!**

Terdengar suara dari pintu depan.

"... N _hyung_?"

Ken dan N melepas ciuman mereka dan menoleh. Semua ada di sana. Hongbin, Ravi, Hyuk.

Dan Leo.

N menelan ludah ketika matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Leo. Panik. Takut. Merasa bersalah. Merasa bodoh. Murahan. Perebut.

Oh, tak tahu berapa banyak sudah perasaan negatif yang ada di hati N. Yang ia harapkan kini hanyalah bahwa kejadian ini hanya mimpi yang tak lama kemudian dia akan terbangun. Tapi nasib berkata lain. Yang kini menangkap basah dirinya dan Ken berciuman adalah Leo. Jung Taekwoon, pecinta Lee Jaehwan.

"Tu- tunggu.. Aku bisa jelaskan.." N perlahan mendorong tubuh pria di atasnya dan mencoba untuk bangun.

Tapi belum sempat kakinya menapaki lantai, sepasang mata _piercing_ yang tadi menangkap basah dirinya dan Ken, kini menatap jauh entah ke mana. N tahu Leo menghindari bertatap mata dengannya.

Tiba-tiba Leo melangkah dengan menggebu-gebu menuju ruang pakaian. N mencoba mengejarnya, tapi Ken menarik tangannya. Ken tak mau Leo melakukan hal buruk seperti memukul N tepat di wajahnya. Ken tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada N.

Keadaan hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara isak tangis dari N yang kini berada dalam pelukan Ken. Hyuk dan Hongbin tak ingin mengatakan apapun, takut membuat keadaan makin buruk. Di samping itu, Ravi justru berpikir tentang apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Hiks... Ma- maafkan aku, semuanya.." Ucap N.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bersalah, _hyung_. Berhentilah meminta maaf, _ne_?" Kata Ken mencoba menenangkan N.

"Tidak! Semua ini salahku! Kalau aku tidak membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu, dia tidak akan marah seperti itu! Pasti sekarang dia membenciku." Ucapan N tak direspon oleh siapapun. Membuatnya makin bebas untuk menangis lebih keras. "Bodoh. Cha Hakyeon bodoh. _Leader_ VIXX memang bodoh. Aku bodoh! Aku tak berguna-"

"Hentikan, _hyung_." Ucap Ravi tiba-tiba, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Tak terkecuali N. "Aku akan bicara pada Leo _hyung_. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku jamin semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tak ada yang menggubris apa yang Ravi katakan. Ken, Hongbin dan Hyuk tak mengerti apa maksud sang _rapper_ , dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Ravi melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Sedangkan N justru kebingungan.

 _"Apa dia bilang tadi? Semua akan baik-baik saja? Apa Ravi tahu tentang apa yang terjadi? Tentang ramuan itu? Tentang perasaanku pada Leo? Atau tentang perasaan Leo terhadap Ken? Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa semua ini terjadi?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Leo membanting tubuhnya ke kasur lipatnya. Memang sakit karena kasur itu tidak tebal dan empuk. Tapi tak seberapa sakit ketimbang melihat Ken berciuman dengan orang lain. Ditambah orang lain itu adalah N. _Leader_ -nya sendiri.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya tepat sebelum pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Mata yang sebelumnya menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit itu, kini mencoba memfokuskan pada objek yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Ravi.

" _Hyung_? Boleh aku masuk?"

Leo kemudian mengambil posisi duduk sembari mengangguk. Ravi pun menutup pintu di belakangnya, lalu duduk di samping _hyung_ -nya.

Tak ada percakapan selama beberapa menit. Bahkan kontak mata pun tak terjadi. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu." Ravi akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu persis tentang perasaanmu pada Ken _hyung_." Ravi melirik hyung-nya yang kini tertunduk di antara lututnya. Mungkin menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku terlambat." Suara Leo terdengar lirih karena posisnya itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk bersamanya."

"Tidak, _hyung_. Kau belum terlambat. Hanya karena Ken _hyung_ yang tiba-tiba jadi sedekat itu dengan N _hyung_ , bukan berarti kau terlambat."

"Mereka pasti saling mencintai." Ucapan Leo seperti tak mengindahkan kalimat Ravi sebelumnya.

"Tidak."

"Tapi mereka berciuman."

"Lalu? Apa ciuman itu berarti mereka saling suka? Bisa saja salah satu dari mereka yang memaksa, bukan?"

"Dan bagaimana kalau salah satu yang kau maksud itu adalah Ken?"

Keadaan kembali hening. Ravi sedikit bingung bagaimana menjelaskan kepada _hyung_ -nya ini. Leo memang begini. Keras kepala. Tapi Ravi tetap ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

"Dengar, _hyung_. Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres di sini. Ken _hyung_ tidak mungkin tiba-tiba menyukai N _hyung_ seperti ini." Leo menoleh dan menatap bingung ke arah _dongsaeng_ -nya yang berpredikat _rapper_ tersebut. "Kita akan lakukan sesuatu."

Leo terus menatap Ravi yang kini menatap lurus ke depan. Leo dapat melihat kesungguhan di mata Ravi. Dan melihat itu, hati Leo tergerak untuk bekerja sama dengan Ravi. Entah apa yang membisikinya, ia percaya Ravi punya solusinya.

"Kapan?"

"Besok. Bersabarlah, _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan _dorm_ pagi hari masih sepi. Hanya terdengar suara tawa dari dua orang yang asyik mengobrol di sofa. Meski salah satunya terus mencoba menjauh.

Leo yang semalam tidur dengan Ravi di ruang pakaian masih di sana. Sebenarnya ia sudah bangun, tapi tak sedikitpun ada keinginan untuk bergerak dari kasur lipatnya. Ravi memutuskan untuk membiarkannya di sana. Tak mau membuat _mood hyung_ -nya itu makin jelek.

Sedang ketiga _dongsaeng_ tengah sibuk mengisi perut mereka. Ravi diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah sofa. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas yang lumayan panjang. Dan rupanya hal itu sedikit mengganggu pikiran Hyuk.

"Ravi _hyung_. Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Ne_. Aku baik-baik saja."

Jawaban Ravi tak direspon kembali oleh sang _maknae_. Bukannya tak peduli atau apa. Tapi yang Hyuk lihat, _hyung rapper_ -nya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan Hyuk tak mau meleburkan pikiran Ravi saat itu.

Tak lama, Ravi bangkit dari kursinya. Yang langsung direspon oleh pertanyaan dari Hongbin.

"Mau ke mana? Makanmu belum selesai."

"Aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Ravi lalu mengangkat mangkuk kotornya. "Aku mau ambilkan makanan untuk Leo _hyung_."

"Oh iya, Leo _hyung_ belum bangun." Ujar _maknae_ menyadari kalau _lion hyung_ -nya itu belum bangun.

"Dia sudah bangun. Hanya belum mau keluar kamar." Jelas Ravi sambil menyendokkan nasi ke sebuah piring.

"Tumben. Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Entahlah. Dia tidak mau beranjak dari kasur sejak bangun tadi." Ucap Ravi, lalu beranjak ke ruang pakaian dengan nampan di tangannya.

Keadaan kembali hening. Sampai tiba-tiba,

" _I'm home_! _Aedeul-ah_!"

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria setengah baya dengan koper di sampingnya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh.

" _Welcome home, hyung_!" Ujar semuanya. Hongbin dan Hyuk langsung mendatangi _manager_.

"Bagaimana keadaan _dorm_?" Tanya _manager_ sambil berjalan ke sofa tempat semedinya(?).

"Baik-baik saja." Jawab Hyuk yang sambil berbaik hati memasukkan koper sang _manager_ ke kamar.

"Hanya saja ada sedikit kejadian aneh." Ucap Hongbin sedikit berbisik.

"Maksudmu?"

Hongbin dan Hyuk melirik ke arah Ken dan N di sofa sebelah. Berharap sang _manager_ bersedia mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Manager mengerti, kemudian mengintip ke tempat Hongbin dan Hyuk melirik.

Mata manager sedikit membulat melihat pemandang di depannya. Hal langka yang baru pertama ini ia lihat. Ken bermanja-manja kepada N. Merasa butuh penjelasan, _manager_ bangkit dari sofanya dan menarik Hongbin dan Hyuk ke dapur.

"Ke mana Leo?" Bisiknya.

"Leo _hyung_ di kamar dengan Ravi. Kurasa Leo _hyung_ sedang tidak enak badan. Dari pagi belum keluar kamar." Jawab Hongbin.

"Apa Ken sehat?" Tanya _manager_ lagi.

"Itulah masalahnya." Hyuk menghela nafas pendek sebelum melanjutkan. "Kurasa Ken _hyung_ juga sedang sakit. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia pingsang di _practice room_. Setelah bangun, dia jadi seperti itu. Mengikuti N _hyung_ ke mana-mana."

"Apa Ken dan Leo bertengkar?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tak pernah melihat mereka sempat adu mulut." Jawab Hongbin diikuti anggukan kepala Hyuk.

 _Manager_ pun terdiam, terlihat berpikir. Tiba-tiba Ravi keluar dari kamar.

" _Eo_? _Manager_ sudah pulang?"

Ketiga orang di dapur itu langsung berbalik.

"Oh, Ravi. Iya, aku sudah pulang."

"Baguslah." Ujarnya mendekati ketiga orang di dapur itu. "Oh iya, Hongbin. Tolong kau belanja, ya? Ini catatan yang harus dibeli."

"Ah, malas ah! _Manager_ saja!" Ucap Hyuk membantah.

"Ya! Dasar _visual_ kurang ajar! Aku ini baru sampai, tahu! Aku mau istirahat!"

 _Manager_ menjitak kepala Hongbin. Yang dijitak hanya bisa meringis sembari mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. Yang menjitak pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan mengunci diri di kamar.

" _Manager_ benar. Lagipula kan tidak ada sejarahnya _manager_ pergi belanja. Sudah sana!"

"Ugh.. Tapi aku malas!"

"Kalau begitu mau aku temani, _hyung_?" Ucap Hyuk berbaik hati menawarkan diri. Ravi tersenyum dalam hatinya. Atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Hongbin melihat senyuman Hyuk, lalu menghela nafas masih dengan _pout_ -nya. "Baiklah.."

.

Setelah Hyuk dan Hongbin keluar dari dorm, Ravi kembali ke ruang pakaian dimana di sana ada Leo.

"Mereka sudah pergi, _hyung_." Ucapnya pada Leo.

" _Manager_?"

"Dia mengunci diri di kamarnya. Dia pasti lelah dan sedang beristirahat."

Leo terdiam sebentar. "Ravi. Apa kau yakin? Maksudku.. Apa ini benar akan berhasil? Bagaimana kalau aku malah menyakiti Ken?"

"Menyakitinya untuk mendapatkannya kembali? Apa salahnya? _Hyung_ , dengarkan aku. Ken _hyung_ tidak benar-benar menyukai N _hyung_. Ada sesuatu di balik ini semua. Aku yakin itu."

Leo sekali lagi terdiam, sebelum beranjak dari posisinya. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , kau sayang padaku?"

"Ng.. Anu, Ken-"

Perkataan N terhenti ketika ia lihat Leo di belakang Ken, dan tangannya tiba-tiba membekap mulut Ken dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Ken pun memberontak.

"Leo! Apa yang-" kembali terhenti perkataan sang _leader_ ketika ia rasakan sebuah tangan menarik lengannya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Ravi tengah menatapnya.

"Ikut aku."

"Ravi! Tunggu! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lepaskan aku dan Ken!" N memberontak, dan menoleh ke arah di mana Ken juga tengah memberontak. Dalam pelukan Leo.

Ravi pun berhasil menarik N masuk ke kamar.

"Ravi! Apa kau sudah gila?! Apa yang kau dan Leo laku-"

"Ada yang harus aku luruskan di sini!" Teriak Ravi.

N terkejut melihat Ravi membentaknya. Ia pun mematung dan tak bisa bergerak.

" _Hyung_." Suara Ravi terdengar melemah. "Aku tak punya waktu banyak. Sekarang juga katakan padaku. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ken _hyung_ hingga ia berupah seperti itu."

Mata N membulat. Ternyata benar Ravi mengetahui sesuatu. Sang _leader_ pun menoleh ke arah lain, menghindari kontak mata dengan Ravi.

"Apa maksudmu? A- aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku tahu, _hyung_. Aku tahu kau melakukan sesuatu pada Ken _hyung_. Katakan padaku yang sejujujurnya."

N menunduk, masih dengan kepala tidak menghadap _dongsaeng_ -nya. Apa ini saatnya ia jujur pada seseorang? Apa dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, masalah ini akan selesai? Tidak.

"Katakan padaku, _hyung_. Kita akan cari jalan keluarnya. Aku berjanji."

"Aku meracuninya."

Hening sejenak.

"Apa?"

"Aku meracuninya. Aku meracuni Ken."

Ravi dapat mendengar isak tangis dari _hyung_ -nya. Tapi ia tetap diam, menunggu kelanjutan cerita dari N.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita saat membeli makanan untuk kalian beberapa hari yang lalu. Wanita itu memberiku sebuah bungkusan. Dia bilang, itu adalah ramuan yang bisa membuat orang yang kita sukai balik menyukai kita bilang meminumnya."

"Jadi selama ini kau menyukai Ken _hyung_?"

N menggelang pelan, masih menunduk. "Maksudku meracuni Leo dengan gula itu. Tapi tak disangka Leo justru memberikan minumannya pada Ken. Dan akhirnya- akhirnya ini yang terjadi. Aku menyesal, Ravi. Aku menyesal."

Tangis N terdengar makin keras di telinga Ravi.

"Sekarang kau menyesal. Lalu kenapa, _hyung_? Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Kau tak tahu perasaanku, Ravi! Kau tak tahu rasanya melihat orang yang kau sukai selalu bersama dengan orang lain! Kau tak tahu rasanya tak dicintai oleh orang yang kau cintai! Kau-"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu perasaanmu, _hyung_! Aku tahu rasanya melihat orang yang aku sukai selalu bersama dengan orang lain! Aku tahu rasanya tak dicintai oleh orang yang aku cintai! Aku selalu berusaha menahan rasa cemburuku melihat Ken _hyung_ selalu bersamamu. Aku tahu rasanya tak dicintai olehmu, _hyung_! Justru kau yang tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Padamu."

"A- apa?"

N tak dapat bertanya banyak karena Ravi menarik wajahnya medekat. Ravi pun menempel kan bibirnya pada bibir sang _Leader_. N terkejut. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tak bisa mendorong tubuh Ravi menjauh. Ia hanya membiarkan mereka berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa lama. Ravi pun melepaskan ciumannya. Ditatapnya sang _leader_ yang masih mematung di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

N merasakan lututnya lemas, dan akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai.

"Aku jahat."

" _Hyung_ -"

"Aku jahat. Aku benar-benar jahat. Hanya untuk mendapatkan cintaku, aku menyakiti banyak orang. Aku menyakiti Leo. Aku menyakiti Ken yang sekarang mau tak mau membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Aku.. Aku menyakitimu."

N kembali menangis hebat. Ravi lalu memeluk _leader_ -nya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, _hyung_. Semuanya bukan salahmu."

N memeluk Ravi dan lanjut menangis di bahunya.

"Aku bodoh, Ravi. Aku melakukan semua ini tanpa berpikir. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengakhiri ini semua."

"Masalah ini pasti ada jalan keluarnya, _hyung_. Aku yakin. Tak ada yang tak bisa diselesaikan di dunia ini."

Keadaan kemudian hening. Hanya terdengar suara isak tangis N yang memenuhi ruangan. Tiba-tiba N teringat sesuatu. Perkataan wanita itu.

 _"Kalau kau masih membutuhkannya, kau bisa datang ke dekat hutan sana. Di sana lah aku tinggal."_

"Aku tahu." Gumamnya, lalu melepas pelukannya dengan Ravi. Ditatapnya laki-laki di depannya. "Kita harus ke sana, Ravi."

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumah wanita itu. Dia tinggal di dekat hutan. Kita bisa bertanya padanya bagaimana menghentikan ini semua."

"Baiklah, kita ke sana sekarang juga."

.

.

.

.

.

Leo merebahkan tubuh Ken di atas kasur lipatnya, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Tangan besarnya mengelus pipi Ken.

"Maafkan aku, Jaehwan. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang Ravi katakan padaku untuk kulakukan. Aku tak berniat menyakitimu, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin semua kembali normal. Dengan kau bersamaku. Aku meridukanmu di sisiku. Jaehwan, Aku mencintaimu."

Leo membungkuk untuk mencium kening Ken. Ia biarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi wajah Ken. Ia hanya ingin semua kembali normal. Ia ingin orang yang ia cintai kembali mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N** : Uwhaa! _Readers_! Ravi pingsan di konser Mexico, _ottokaji_? DX Bahkan sejujurnya, gara-gara itu _author_ rada nggak niat buat _update_. Tapi karena di rumah juga lagi nggak ada kerjaan dan memang dari kemaren udah ada pikiran buat _update_ , jadi _author update_ , deh...

Hueee _Readers_ , kita doain abang Ravi dan abang Leo, ya. Semoga mereka nggak kenapa-kenapa...

 **Ne, Thanks for reading~**


	6. Chapter 5 : True Loves

**Title** : The Wrong Love Poison

 **Cast** : VIXX - N, Leo, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, Hyuk

 **Pairing** : Keo, Navi, slight!Hyukbin

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance, drama, mystery

 **Chapter** : 5/5 [FINAL]

 **A/N** : _Okay, guys! Chapter_ terakhir nih! Nggak tahu mau ngomong apa... _Enjoy_ aja dah yak ^^

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 [FINAL]**

 **#True Loves#**

N dan Ravi terus menyusuri jalan setapak yang mengarah ke hutan. Sudah berjam-jam mereka berjalan. Keluar-masuk hutan. Tapi tak ada satu pun rumah yang mereka temukan.

"Langit mulai gelap." Ucap N sambil melihat ke langit.

 _"Hyung._ Apa kau yakin wanita itu tinggal di hutan seperti ini?"

"Iya. Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku, dia tinggal di hutan ini."

Keduanya terus berjalan. Hingga tiba-tiba, kaki N tersandung sebuah akar pohon yang lumayan besar.

" _Hyung_! _Gwaechannayo_?!"

"Iya." Ucapnya sedikit mengelus pergelangan kakinya.

Tiba-tiba mata N menangkap sesuatu tergeletak di tanah, tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia pun mendekati sesuatu itu dan mengambilnya.

"Ini... _Coat_ yang dipakai wanita itu."

Ravi mendekati _hyung_ -nya. "Kau yakin, _hyung_?"

"Iya. Aku yakin."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari lagi. Wanita itu pasti tak jauh dari sini."

N mengangguk. Keduanya pun kembali berjalan. Bukan menemukan wanita yang mereka cari, lagi-lagi N menemukan apa yang wanita itu pernah kenakan.

"Ravi, tunggu!"

"Apa?"

N membungkuk dan menatap sepasang sepatu _boot_ hitam. "Ini milik wanita itu."

"Kita sudah dekat dengannya. Ayo kita jalan lagi."

N mengangguk lagi. Mereka kembali berjalan. Sedikit lebih lama dari saat mereka menemukan sepatu itu. Kini N menemukan sebuah topi besar yang pernah dikenakan wanita itu. Hanya saja, kali ini benda itu tidak tergeletak di tanah. Melainkan tersangkut di sebuah ranting pohon. Bersama dengan secarik kertas.

"Apa ini miliknya juga?" Tanya Ravi yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari N.

Sedangkan tangan N meraih kertas di dekat topi itu.

 _"Cinta sejati adalah hal paling kuat di dunia ini. Cinta sejati akan mengalahkan apapun yang menghalangi seseorang untuk mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Ciuman dari hati yang tulus adalah satu-satu nya cara untuk menunjukkan bahwa cinta itu adalah cinta sejati."_

N membaca kalimat-kalimat itu berulang kali, mencoba mengerti makna yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"Aku mengerti! Ravi, ayo kita pulang sekarang!"

"Tapi wanita itu-"

"Kita tidak membutuhkan wanita itu lagi. Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus Leo lakukan.."

Suara N terdengar lirih di kalimat terakhir. Ravi hanya memandangnya tak mengerti. Tapi dari ekspresi itu, Ravi bisa tahu kalau yang hyung-nya maksudkan, adalah sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan. Setidaknya bagi sang _leader_.

Tak ingin terus-terusan melihat ekspresi sedih itu, Ravi menarik tangan _hyung_ -nya. Membuat N melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat kembali ke _dorm_." N mengangguk.

.

.

.

Mereka pun keluar dari hutan itu. Baru saja mereka sampai di jalan setapak menuju kota, ponsel N berbunyi.

' **Taekwoon** '

Dengan sedikit bingung, N mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Yobossayo_?"

'Hakyeon! Dimana kau?! Ken mencarimu!'

"Di- dia sudah bangun? Oh, kenapa?"

'Cepatlah pul-' kalimat Leo terhenti.

"Leo?!"

'N _hyung_! Kau di mana?!'

"Ken?"

' _Hyung_! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendirian? Kau janji tak akan meninggalkanku,kan?'

"Ken, tenanglah... Aku akan segera pulang. Tolong biarkan aku bicara dengan Leo."

'Tidak akan!'

"BERIKAN PONSEL ITU PADA LEO SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak N mulai kesal. Baru kali ini N berteriak pada N seperti itu.

Ken pun terkejut dan mau tak mau memberikan ponsel Leo pada sang pemilik.

 _'Ne_?'

"Taekwoon. Lakukan apa yang akan aku katakan. Meski aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil, setidaknya kita akan mencoba." Ucap N.

'Apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan.'

N menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengatakan,

"Cium Jaehwan sekarang juga."

'A- Apa?!'

"Sekarang juga!"

 **TUT**

N memutus pembicaraan. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Ravi yang sedari tadi hanya menatapnya. N tersenyum tipis pada Ravi. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu membalas senyuman itu. Mereka kemudian kembali berlari berusaha cepat sampai di _dorm_.

.

.

.

.

.

'Sekarang juga!'

 **TUT**

Leo terdiam dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan sang _leader_. Matanya kemudian beralih ke tempat di mana ia lihat Ken memojokkan diri. Menerungkup dan hanya diam di pojok ruangan.

Leo tak tega. Kenapa kejadian ini membuatnya seperti binatang peliharaan yang selalu ingin bersama majikannya? Leo tak mau melihat Ken terus seperti ini. Ia ingin Ken nya kembali. Hanya untuk dirinya.

Leo langsung mendekati tempat Ken terdiam. Menarik tangan pria itu yang tengah memeluk kakinya sendiri. Membuatnya mendongak dan melihat pria di depannya.

" _Hyung_ , lepas-"

Kalimat Ken terhenti ketika saat itu juga Leo menarik wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya di milik Ken. Mata Ken membulat ketika ia sadari, Leo tak kunjung melepaskan ciuman itu. Tapi Ken juga tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya hanya diam membatu, tak tergerak untuk mendorong Leo.

 _Apa ini?_

 _Kenapa Leo hyung menciumku?_

 _Kenapa aku tak bisa mendorongnya menjauh?_

 _Dimana N hyung?_

 _Tunggu. Kenapa aku memikirkan N hyung?_

 _Leo hyung. Jung Taekwoon. Dia orang yang aku cintai._

 _Lalu apa hubungannya dengan N hyung?_

 _Kenapa belakangan aku selalu bersama N hyung?_

 _Aku rindu Leo hyung._

 _Leo hyung._

 _Leo hyung._

Ken menutup matanya. Merasakan gerakan bibir Leo di bibirnya. Tangannya memeluk leher _hyung_ -nya. _Hyung_ yang selama ini ia cintai.

Leo tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Merasa berhasil mengembalikan perasaan _dongsaeng_ -nya yang selama ini dibawa lari oleh N. Leo benar-benar bahagia.

" _Hyung._.." Ucap Ken ketika Leo melepaskan ciuman itu. Ia menatap senyuman _hyung_ -nya. Senyuman yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

"Jaehwan..."

"Aku.,. Aku merindukanmu." Ken menyatakan apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Lengannya kemudian memeluk tubuh _hyung_ -nya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Jaehwan. Sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Leo mempererat pelukannya. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan, Jaehwan."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, " Leo menghentikan kalimatnya, melepas pelukannya agar dapat menatap mata indah Ken. "Maaf, baru bisa kukatakan sekarang. Selama ini aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Bahwa aku... Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jaehwan."

Ken terdiam sebentar, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_? A- aku juga sangat mencintaimu.."

Leo tersenyum, dan langsung memeluk tubuh _dongsaeng_ -nya itu. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu."

Ken memeluknya balik. Mereka terus berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa lama. Bahkan tak menyadari dua orang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu.

Keduanya tersenyum. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan menangis. Tapi belum tahu apa tangis dan senyum itu adalah kebahagiaan.

"Ravi." Bisiknya.

"Ne, _hyung_?"

"Apa tangis ini tangis kebahagiaan? Ataukah tangis kekalahan?"

Ravi hampir tertawa melihat _hyung_ -nya bertanya seperti itu dengan air mata dan senyum di wajahnya. Tapi ia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menertawakan sang leader.

"Terkadang, tangis kekalahan itu bisa menjadi tangis kebahagiaan. Melihat seseorang yang kita sayangi bahagia dengan orang yang mengalahkan kita. Bukankah itu sebuah kebahagiaan?" Ucap Ravi tanpa melepas pandangan dari pria di sampingnya. Ia tak bisa berpaling dari senyum indah itu. Senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

N menoleh, baru menyadari Ravi tersenyum padanya. Ia pun membalas senyuman itu. Tanpa melepas tatapan matanya dengan Ravi, tangannya bergerak mendekati tangan Ravi. Kemudian menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari Ravi. Ravi mempererat genggaman tangan mereka, dan mengembangkan senyumannya.

N kini tahu. Cinta harus dijalani dengan cinta sejati. Kita tak bisa memaksa cinta sejati orang lain menjadi cinta kita. Karena cinta yang dipaksakan, akan menyakiti banyak cinta sejati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Eits... Belum selesai... Masih ada HyukBin di bawah ;p)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Duduk di sini saja, Hyuk!" Ucap Hongbin sambil melempar tubuhnya ke sebuah bangku taman.

Hyuk menangguk dan duduk di samping Hongbin. Diletakkannya kantung belanjaan di sampingnya.

"Hah.. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Ravi _hyung_ melarang kita pulang sampai jam 8. Kita kan sudah keluar dari jam 1 siang!" Gerutu Hyuk sambil mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

"Maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Yah... Mungkin saja Ravi berniat menyatakan perasaannya." Ucap Hongbin agak ragu.

Hyuk makin bingung dibuatnya. "Me- menyatakan perasaan? Pada siapa?"

Hongbin sempat terdiam. Ia ragu apa ia harus mengungkapkan pendapat asal-asalan nya itu. _Visual_ ini rupanya masih bertindak selayaknya detektif, membaca perasaan para _hyung_ -nya melalui gerak-gerik mereka.

"Aku masih kurang yakin. Tapi menurut apa yang aku pelajari dari gerak-gerik Ravi, dia itu menyukai Leo _hyung_."

"Hah?!" Hyuk menatap _hyung_ -nya itu dengan super bingung.

"Lihat saja perlakuan Ravi pada Leo _hyung_ belakangan ini! Menenangkan Leo _hyung_ saat ia melihat Ken _hyung_ dan N _hyung_ berciuman. Lalu tadi pagi, Ravi membawakan makanan untuk Leo _hyung_ yang tak mau keluar kamar. Menurutku itu perhatian yang melebihi batas seorang _dongsaeng_ kepada _hyung_ -nya. Ditambah, dengan jauhnya Ken _hyung_ dan Leo _hyung_ sekarang, akan makin banyak kesempatan bagi Ravi menyatakan perasaannya."

Hyuk terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan Hongbin yang jauh dari fakta. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa _hyung_ -nya ini mulai gila. Dengan mudahnya dia mengambil kesimpulan. Padahal Hyuk tahu jelas kenapa Ravi bersikap baik pada Leo.

"Kau bodoh, _Hyung_."

" _M- mworago_?"

" _Hyung_ bodoh!" Ucap Hyuk dengan kesal. Hongbin tak menjawab, justru ia kebingungan. " _Hyung_ tak pernah tahu perasaan para _hyung_ sesungguhnya. _Hyung_ hanya menyimpulkan dari apa yang _hyung_ lihat. Bukan dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ravi _hyung_ tidak pernah menyukai Leo _hyung_!"

Hyuk menarik nafas dalam, sembari memalingkan wajah kesalnya dari Hongbin. Ia tak mau Hongbin tahu kalau dia sedang kesal. Tapi rupanya mata sang _visual_ cukup jeli untuk melihat wajah kesal _dongsaeng_ -nya meski hanya sekilas.

"Hyuk, kenapa kau terlihat kesal?" Tanya Hongbin. Nadanya terdengar khawatir, dan tangannya menarik bahu Hyuk. Mencoba membuat sang _maknae_ menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak kesal."

" _Geotjimal_! Kau selalu seperti ini setiap kali kita membicarakan perasaan para _hyung_!"

"Karena _hyung_ tidak pernah benar-benar tahu perasaan para _hyung_ yang lain! _Hyung_ tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya! Bahwa Ken _hyung_ dan Leo _hyung_ saling menyukai! Bahwa Ravi _hyung_ menyukai N _hyung,_ dan N _hyung_ yang menyukai Leo _hyung!_ Dan aku yang-"

Hyuk menghentikan kalimatnya yang seharusnya tak ia keluarkan. Sebuah rahasia yang tak pernah siapapun tahu kecuali Tuhan dan dirinya. Ia bahkan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena hampir keceplosan mengatakannya. Bahwa ia menyukai _hyung_ -nya itu.

"Kau yang apa, Hyuk?"

"Lu- lupakan!" Hyuk kembali membuang muka dari Hongbin.

"Tidak! Aku harus tahu apa yang tadi akan kau katakan."

Hyuk tertunduk. Tangan Hongbin masih ada di bahunya. Dan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

Apa harus ia yang mengatakannya? Tapi bagaimana kalau Hongbin malah berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya? Selama ini mereka selalu bersikap seperti sahabat. Dan selama ini ia selalu berharap bahwa Hongbin akan menyadari perasaannya. Bukannya malah memaksanya mengungkapkan seperti ini.

Sudahlah. Hyuk tak mau membuang-buang waktu. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Siapa tahu setelah ini, tak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya membicarakan ini.

"Dengar _hyung,_ aku akan mengatakan apa yang tadi akan kukatakan. Tapi aku tak mau hal ini justru memulai pertengkaran antara kita." Hyuk masih menunduk. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan tangan Hongbin dari bahunya. Berharap dengan begitu, detak jantungnya bisa kembali seperti semula. Tapi naas, perasaannya pada Hongbin membuat jantungnya bahkan tak mau mendengarkan perintah dari otaknya.

Hongbin hanya diam, menatapi _dongsaeng_ -nya yang akan mengatakan sesuatu yang kelihatannya sangat penting. Ia biarkan _maknae_ -nya itu mempersiapkan diri.

"Aku... Selama ini... Aku menyukaimu, Hongbin _hyung_."

Hyuk makin menunduk, menunggu jawaban. Ia menunggu sedikit lama.

Tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari lelaki di sebelahnya, ia menyimpulkan bahwa Hongbin kini mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangnya.

Air mulai memaksa keluar dari mata Hyuk. Segera ia ambil semua kantung plastik berisi belanjaan, dan beranjak dari bangku tempatnya duduk. Ia ingin meninggalkan Hongbin. Ia tak ingin melihat wajahnya. Setidaknya sampai besok pagi.

Langkahnya pelan berniat keluar dari taman itu. Tapi terhenti ketika sepasang lengan yang jenjang memeluknya dari belakang. Matanya membulat, jantungnya berdetak makin cepat.

" _Hyu- hyung_?"

"Maafkan aku, Hyuk."

'Maaf'? Apa ini artinya Hongbin menolaknya? Ya. Ia tahu akan berakhir seperti ini.

Tapi kalimat Hongbin selanjutnya, membuat sang _maknae_ menghentikan pikiran itu. Pikiran bahwa ia ditolak.

"Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku yang bodoh. Aku terlalu sibuk menyembunyikan perasaanku, sampai aku tak bisa membaca arti sikap baikmu padaku."

"A- apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Hongbin melepas pelukannya, membiarkan Hyuk berbalik dan menatapnya. Hongbin kini juga menangis.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyuk. Aku selalu menyembunyikannya. Tapi itu sulit sekali." Ucap Hongbin mencoba menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kenapa _hyung_ ingin menyembunyikannya?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tahu. Aku tidak ingin kau berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangku. Aku... Aku takut kau tidak menerimaku."

"Tapi kau berhasil." Hongbin mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat _dongsaeng_ -nya tersenyum padanya. Tangan Hyuk bergerak untuk membantu Hongbin menghapus air matanya. "Kau berhasil menyembunyikan perasaanmu dengan baik, _hyung_. Sampai aku tak sadar tentang perasaanmu. Sedangkan aku gagal. Aku gagal menunjukkan perasaanku padamu."

"Setidaknya kau berani, Hyuk- _ah_."

"Iya. Tapi aku gagal."

"Tapi tanpa kegagalan dan keberanian itu, kau tak mungkin bisa mengatakannya. Kau tak mungkin akan terpikir untuk akhirnya menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Dan tanpa itu pula, kita tak akan mungkin bisa bersama."

" _Hyung_..." Hyuk menatap senyuman di balik air mata Hongbin itu.

Ia kemudian memeluk _hyung_ -nya itu. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi, dan akhirnya ia tumpahkan semua itu di bahu Hongbin. Sedangkan yang dipeluk tersenyum di bahunya, dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyuk. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Hongbin _hyung_.."

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

 **A/N** : Yaay! Selesai! _What do you think guys_?! Hehe, _mian ending_ -nya agak ngatung ya?

 _Okay, thanks for reading guys! Please review! Criticisms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude! Please wait for my next story, and thank you for reading! See ya ^^_


End file.
